


That's what I thought

by lesbianshibs



Series: NSFW Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: Don't push Yaku's buttons
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: NSFW Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	That's what I thought

“None of this would've happened if you weren't such a child all the time!” Yaku yelled, hurling his papers across the dining room table.

“You can't blame me for everything just cause you think you're better than me!” Lev yelled back, slamming the door closed and chucking his keys on the counter.

“Excuse me!?” Yaku shouted, “You think that _I think_ I'm better than you?”

“Obviously, If your attitude has anything to do with it,” Lev grumbled, walking into the hallway.

“Don't fucking walk away from me, you prick,” Yaku said, yanking Lev’s arm back. Lev whipped around, moving closer to his boyfriend, bending at the waist in an almost mocking manner.

“And what are you gonna do about it, shorty? Kick me in the shins? Call my parents?” Lev growled, which Yaku did not want to deal with at the current moment. He was fed up with Lev’s bullshit. He reached up and fisted his hand in the taller boy’s hair, yanking hard. Lev yelped as Yaku shoved him onto his knees, stomping his foot down on the junction between his hip and his thigh. Neither of them spoke for a moment, heavy eye contact weighing them both down.

Lev held his stare for a good twenty seconds. Good for him. Too bad Yaku was stronger. The kneeling boy slowly lowered his gaze to the floor.

“That's what I thought, Levochka.”


End file.
